Drumpfster Fire Agencies/Archive/2017/April 2017
This is an archive of '''Drumpfster Fire Agencies' Fark threads for the month of April, 2017'' Click this link for the current month, or here for the rest of the archive. General # # # # Open Position(s) # # # Assistant Secretary of State for Diplomatic Security # CIA White House Liason # Nominees former Rep. Scott Garrett (R NJ 5th) nominee, Chairman and President of Export-Import Bank * co-founded House Freedom Caucus, twice voted against reauthorizing the bank while in Congress # former Rep. Spencer T. Bachus III (R AL 6th) nominee for Board of Directors of Export-Import Bank * former former chairman (2011–2013), House Financial Services Committee # Dr. Scott Gottleib nominee, director of Food and Drug Administration George Conway nominee, director of Department of Justice, Civil Division Alexander Acosta nominee Secretary of Labor Jay Clayton nominee, Chairman of Securities and Exchange Commission Dr. Heather Wilson nominee, Secretary of the Air Force Scott Brown former nude model, for US Ambassador to New Zealand # Todd Ricketts Chicago Cubs board member, for Deputy Commerce Secretary # Rod Rosenstein former US Attorney for the District of Maryland, for Deputy Attorney General # New Hires do not require Senate confirmation Director of the Selective Service System former state senator Don Benton (R, WA, 17th) # Deputy Assistant Secretary, Office for Civil Rights Candice Jackson, nominee # Department of Homeland Security # ## # # # ## # Director of Homeland Security # # # ## ICE # # # ## # # VOICE Victims of Immigration Crime Engagement Office # Acting Director of ICE CBP Customs and Border Protection # ## # ## USCIS US Citizenship and Immigration Services # ## Secret Service # # # # # Workers and Visitors Entry System # TSA Transportation Security Administration # Coast Guard # NORAD North American Aerospace Defense Command # Department of Defense (or Pentagon) # # # # ## Troop Deployment # Department of Defense Inspector General # Defense Intelligence Agency # Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff # ## US Air Force Air Force Space Command # Vandenberg Air Force Base # US Navy Carl Vinson Carrier Group US 7th Fleet # USS Michigan US largest nuclear submarine # US Strategic Command responsible for global command and control of all phases of deployment of wartime forces under one commander, including information and intelligence as well as the US nuclear arsenal # ## Secretary of Defense # # Department of Veterans Affairs # Department of Justice # # # # # # # Civil Rights Division Criminal Division # National Security Division (NSD) responsible for counterintelligence and counterterrorism investigations * probe into Russian interference in the 2016 presidential election * Yahoo hackers # Attorney General # # # # # # # # # # ## ## # # # ## # # Deputy Attorney General # FBI Federal Bureau of Investigation # # # ## # Director of the FBI # # # # US Marshals Service # Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives Los Angeles Field Division Eric Harden, special agent in charge # Department of Education Federal Student Aid office # Secretary of Education # # # # # # Deputy Assistant Secretary, Office for Civil Rights Candice Jackson, nominee # Treasury Department # # # Financial Crimes Enforcement Network tracks global money laundering # Treasury Inspector General for Tax Administration # Treasury Secretary # # ## ### # # # # # IRS Internal Revenue Service # # # # Housing and Urban Development # Community Development Block Grant program Secretary of HUD # # Interior Department # # National Parks Service # Bureau of Land Management # Fish & Wildlife Service Fish & Wildlife Service Director's Order No. 219 # Secretary of the Interior # # Commerce Department NOAA National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration # Census Bureau Secretary of Commerce former chairman, Bank of Cyprus # # Department of Health and Human Services Food and Drug Administration # Secretary of Health and Human Services # # Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services # Medicaid Administrator NIH National Institutes of Health CDC Centers for Disease Control and Prevention acting Surgeon General Rear Admiral Sylvia Trent-Adams, nurse and former Deputy Surgeon General * first non-doctor to be Surgeon General # former Surgeon General Dr. Vivek Murthy, still member of the Commissioned Corps of the Public Health Service ... for now # Department of Labor # Secretary of Labor MSHA Mining Safety and Health Administration Department of Transportation Secretary of Transportation FAA Federal Aviation Administration Department of Agriculture SNAP Supplimental Nutrition Assistance Program Secretary of Agriculture # Department of Energy # Office of International Climate and Clean Energy Sandia National Laboratories Secretary of Energy # # CPB Corporation for Public Broadcasting # EPA # # # # Protection Services Detail staff charged with protecting the administrator # Director of the EPA # # # # FCC Federal Communications Commission # # # FCC Chairman # # # # # ## Lifeline program that provides broadband internet to low income Americans in mostly rural communities # The Fed the Federal Reserve # Fed Chair # GAO Government Accountability Office # # NASA National Aeronautics and Space Administration # # # # National Endowment for the Arts OMB Office of Management & Budget # Director of the OMB # # ## # # # ## Small Business Administration Office of Advocacy * Jason Doré, assistant chief counsel for external affairs, had?/has? account on Ashley Madison # NARA National Archives and Records Administration * David S. Ferriero, Archivist of the United States (chief administrator of NARA) # FEC Federal Election Commission # # # ## Export-Import Bank # # Selective Service System Director of Selective Service System Selective Service System operates the US military draft # SEC Securities and Exchange Commission # CIA former CIA White House Liason whose name is being withheld by The Washington Post at the request of the CIA was on a standard two-year rotation to the White House * worked under Cohen-Watnick * within days of the Nunes Panic was told without explanation to clear out his desk and return to the agency # Senior CIA Analyst Linda Weissgold, CIA's suggested candidate to replace Cohen-Watnick in NSC and was interviewed by McMaster # Director of the CIA # # No Such Agency # Director of No Such Agency Deputy Director of No Such Agency Unnamed Senior US Intelligence Officials # State Department # # State Department spokesman R.C. Hammond # Policy Planning Staff internal think tank of State Department, to serve "as a source of independent policy analysis and advice for the Secretary of State" Sahar Nowrouzzadeh former member State Department Policy Planning Staff, transfered to the Office of Iranian Affairs # Secretary of State # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # Undersecretary of State UN Ambassador # Ambassador to Russia UN Ambassador for Food and Agriculture International Envoy Jason Greenblatt US Ambassador to Singapore #